The Other Dumbledore
by N. Forest
Summary: Eleven year old Harry attends Hogwarts. He finds that some things are not like they should be and that evil lurks everywhere. Even within the his home and school. Very AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, sadly. Some of the content of this story is not mine. I took directly from Philosopher's Stone.

Chapter One: The Dursley's

"What!" Dumbledore stood up. His beard was waving as anger flowed through him. His robes flapped dangerously. "What is the meaning of this?" He turned to his followers. "Minerva explain." He demanded his voice deadly.

She breathed in shakily. He was obviously in a bad mood. Not knowing the answer would only make him madder. "It's that traitor Black. He's turned against us." She cowered in hoping that was enough to please him.

"Do you think that's enough?" His voice thundered above her. "If you knew Black was a traitor why weren't you out there stopping him!Why?" He demanded. Minerva shrank in on herself hoping it wouldn't come. "_Crucio_" Dumbledore's voice rang out. She screamed in pain and writhed on the ground.

0000ooooo00000oooo00000

Harry sat up gasping for air. He had had another vision. A disturbing one of a man in white robes torturing a woman. She looked familiar he realized. Of course it was all just a dream. He lay back down hoping to catch some sleep while he could. Of course he was too slow.

"Wake up boy. Dudders is hungry and wants breakfast. Get up!" Aunt Petunia banged the door once again for good measure and left to prepare herself for the day now that Dudley's breakfast was guaranteed.

"I wonder what would happen if I just refused one day" Harry murmured to himself as he got up and pulled on some of Dudley's old jeans and a t-shirt that hit his knees when he stood up.

Today was July 30 the day before Harry's eleventh birthday.

"Boy, get up. There's work to be done and you won't lay abed all day lounging." Uncle Vernon banged the cupboard door a few times for good measure. Harry sneered at the door. Anything like making faces could get him in dire trouble so he did it behind the closed door of his room.

Harry walked into the kitchen and took over the task of cooking from aunt petunia and glanced at the table. It could hardly be seen because of being piled so high with gifts for Dudley. He'd been ill in his real birthday and rather than skip it they were celebrating today. At least it wasn't his actual birthday.

When Dudley finally came downstairs and sat his considerable bulk around the table harry finished cooking breakfast.

"Serve us up quick boy, before it gets cold." Uncle Vernon snapped at him. Harry complied and served his aunt, uncle and cousin with difficulty on the crowded table. He tried not to look at the plies of gifts. Even though he knew better than to expect anything for his birthday it still hurt.

"Harry go get the mail." His aunt barked at him. For a moment Harry thought of protesting. Why couldn't Dudley get the mail? Maybe he'd even lose some weight if he started moving around. One look at his Aunt's face told he to get moving. He ran to the door and picked up the mail.

As he usually did he looked through them in case someone had sent him a letter. It had never happened in almost eleven years, but there had to be first time for everything, right? And there was. On top was a letter addressed to

_Mr H. Potter_

_The Cupboard under the Stairs_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey _

Harry's eyes widened at the sight of a letter for _him. A_fter all, Uncle Vernon had said: who'd want to correspond with a freak like him? Obviously someone did and someone important. The paper as thick and rich, very good quality. An embossed crest was on the back sealing the envelope shut. Harry ripped the envelope open hurriedly.

**-**_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you will be entering Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year. An escort will arrive in one hour to bring you to school. A equipment list is enclosed and you are required to obtain this items for your classes._

_Yours sincerely __Minerva McGonagall _

Harry skimmed over the equipment list, map and rule booklet quickly. He read over the instructions to activate the thump print on the bottom. Then he stuffed everything back into the envelope and put it into one of the enormous pockets in Dudley's pants.

Harry starred open mouthed at the letter before him. What a strange morning! Not only was it Dudley's second birthday, the day before his own eleventh birthday, he'd just found out he was a wizard! This explained so much. Like why the Dursley's hated him.

Harry now saw no reason to walk back into the kitchen. If the letter was correct than he would be picked up shortly. All he had to do was pack up his things, which the letter gave him 60 minutes to do. Unfortunate to get to his cupboard he had to walk back through the kitchen.

Before he did so he touched the mark on the parchment as the instruction told him too. He felt power flow through his body and burning rage fill him. He walked into the kitchen sneering.

"Boy, where's the mail?" Uncle Vernon asked. Harry laughed, a cold evil laugh. Aunt Petunia spun around quivering.

"oh, no Vernon. It's happened. He's getting the power!" she shrieked pointing at his forehead where his scar was glowing. It was blood red as if it was still healing from the accident where is parents had died.

Harry looked at them. He was angry. He was angry at these people for all the things they had done, or not done to him. He wanted to be loved and cherished like is cousin. He let the thirst for it come in to the open and surge through his body.

"Oh, Vernon what's happening?" Aunt Petunia was starring at harry where a large red bolt was coming out of his chest. Uncle Vernon didn't have time to answer before it shot out smashing into all three of the Dursley's.

Harry watched as his relatives fell to the ground. The staggering amount of anger he had felt disappeared. Then he was thrown into action. The letter said he had an hour. He went running into his cupboard. Once he arrived in there he wondered what he had wanted to bring. It wasn't like he any possessions. He studied the tiny area anyway.

Harry grabbed his school bag. Dudley hadn't liked the colour so he got it almost new. Inside it was his few pencils and papers. He left those in there. He was after all going to a school. Clothes were harder. The letter had said uniforms. Did he need to bring clothes? Just in case Harry took his least ripped and dirtied clothing and placed them on top of his school things. He turned slowly around his room a few times taking in the fact that he was leaving there for... at least a long time he hoped. He was so busy thinking he almost missed the soft knock on the front door.

A man in a long black cloak rapped on the door again. Was the boy so busy packing and crying over his relatives he couldn't be bothered to answer the door? He knock again. Louder this time. And waited. He had expected the boy to be a pampered brat, but this refusing a common courtesy to answer the door. What was going on? As he raised his fist to knock again, the door opened.

Harry opened the door. And jumped back in surprise. A tall, imposing looking man in a long black cloak stood in the doorway. His sort was not the kind that ever came down Privet Drive. Everything about him didn't fit in.

Harry gapped open mouthed for a moment. Taking in every detail of the strange man.

Snape was annoyed. Not only had Dumbledore sent him to retrieve the boy, the boy hadn't answered the door promptly and now he was just standing there open mouthed. Snape sneered, stepped over the threshold and addressed Harry.

"Potter are you ready to go or are you incapable of packing by yourself?" Of course he was not actually offering to help. He was scowling and angry. Luckily Harry picked up on that and sad nothing.

"I-I'm ready to leave." Harry stuttered lifting his backpack. He looked terrified. He had good reason, Snape was not in any type of mood scarcely resembling a good one.

Snape sneered again. "Fine. Let's go." He grabbed Harry's arm roughly and half-dragged him outside. "We will be apparating to Hogwarts. Hold on tightly to my arm." Snape offered his right forearm.

Harry was awed. This man was more scary then all of his relatives put together.

**This is the first chapter in a story. If you want me to write more, please review and tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them and I'm not making any money writing this.

**Warning: This chapter has some torture in it. It's not graphic, but if you don't like it find something else to read.**

Chapter Two: Muggle-Delearning

The man turned sharply as soon as Harry had grabbed on to his arm.

Harry stumbled forward. His brain felt like it had been stretched and put back together. The man had apparated them 'here'. Wherever 'here' was. Harry pulled his gaze off the ground and looked around.

Snape sneered down at Harry. The boy couldn't even handle the sensation of apparation. How was he suppose to survive in this world? On the top of the fact that Master Dumbledore had made **him **responsible for the boy Snape's mood was getting darker and darker as the day wore on.

Harry looked around. He was in a courtyard. It was empty of gardens and other pleasant things to look at. The ground was covered in sand and there were high walls surrounding the area. Off to the side there were two boys. One with red hair and the other with blonde.

Harry squinted his eyes through his glasses. They had sticks and were pointing them into the air at something. Harry looked up. There was a girl floating up there. She had long brown hair. The two boys seemed to be torturing her. As she appeared to be writhing in pain. Silently.

Harry gaped at the sight in horror. What was going on? He looked up at the scary man. Maybe he knew what to do? He was even more horrified at the look on the man's face. He was smiling! And laughing! Harry was horrified. He looked back to the girl.

The boys took their sticks off her and laughed as she fell to the ground. A tall blonde man, who must have been the blonde boy's father walked out.

Harry hoped he would help the girl. Instead he kicked her and directed a small strange creature with large ears to turn her over. The scary man pulled closer to the scene. The girl's eyes were bloodshot and her nose and arm looked broken.

The blonde man looked down at her. "Are you ready to accept us now you filthy mudblood?" He shouted the last word as if it was a curse. Harry looked on in horror. Even his cousin wouldn't dream of beating him that badly.

The girl nodded. Her eyes were flickering as she fought to keep them open.

Harry felt himself pushed forward. The scary man was behind him. He had kept his hands on Harry's shoulders as if Harry might run off if he let go.

The blonde man looked down at him. "And who might this one be Severus?" His question directed at the scary man. The scary man's name was Severus. Harry looked down. He didn't want to be tortured like the girl.

"This Lucius is Harry Potter. I need access to your floo powder." Snape looked down his nose at the man cowering beneath him. "I'll take the other students with me as well. Who are they?" He indicated the three children.

Harry watched this exchange. Severus seemed to be in charge and was giving the blonde man orders. Lucius was bowing to him! Maybe Lucius was a servant? Harry remembered reading about servants in story books in school.

Lucius bowed again. "Master Snape this is my son Draco Malfoy." He pointed to the blonde boy. "I'm sure you'll find him…"

The Snape cut him off. "I'm sure the boy will perform as well as his father." He looked at the blonde boy and scowled. Harry got the impression that the Malfoy's were not Snape's favorite people. "And is… this a Weasley?" He pointed to the red haired boy.

Harry looked over. Draco was gathering things and the red haired boy was bowing to Snape. Lucius bowed again. "Yes. The newest one. Ronald Weasley." He stayed down. Harry spotted the brown haired girl was panting on the ground on her hands and knees.

"And the girl might be?" Snape pointed to her. Harry wondered if Snape was going to torture her too.

"A mudblood sir." Lucius bowed to him.

"That much is obvious. Her name?" Snape turned his back as if Lucius disgusted him.

"Hermione Granger, Master Snape." He looked up at Snape. "She's not a mudblood anymore. We fixed that."

"Fine I'll take them." Snape walked off toward the building with the children following him. As they came closer Harry could see that it was in bad condition. Parts were falling off and enormous holes in the halls were covered in paper. It must have been magic that held the building together.

Snape led them inside the house to a giant fireplace. A bowl of green powder sat next to it. He turned to look at them.

"Welcome to Muggle-Delearning. This is your first lesson. This is a floo. This is floo powder." He held out the green stuff. "You thrown some in the fireplace, call out the place you want to go and step inside." He placed the bowl back on the mantel. "You are going to _The School_." He stepped up to the fireplace, threw the powder in, yelled "The School" and spun out of sight.

The four kids looked around for a second. None of them really wanted to go through. Finally Harry watched Ronald bully Draco into going through the floo. Hermione followed. And then Ronald turned to Harry.

"Hello, You must be Mister Potter." He held this hand out.

Harry looked at it uncertainly for a second before grabbing on and shacking it. "Hi Ronald… uh Mister Weasley."

Ronald looked down his nose at him. "You're next." His voice was cultured, as if he'd been having speaking lessons for his whole life.

"Sure" Harry took some of the floo powder, threw it into the fireplace and called out "The School, rather timidly." Ronald scowled at him. Harry stepped into the fireplace, surprisingly the flames were only warm, not hot on his skin. He pulled the rest of his body into the fireplace and shot off to The School.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I just like to play with them.**

The Other Dumbledore- Chapter Three

Snape pasted up and down the classroom floor. The four eleven-year olds sat neatly in a row of desks in front of him. Windows lined the wall of the tiny room, but their light did nothing to lighten the dark mood setting in on the five.

Snape pasted another circle. Already his footprints were becoming visible in the floor. That was what came of pacing repeatedly over the same area. What had Lucius been thinking? That he was proud to care for his brat? The Malfoy's were one of the most disgraced pureblood families in record! Now the Weasley's on the other hand...

Harry was nervous and becoming more nervous by the second. The scary Snape man was their teacher and was pacing back and forth in what looked like a long black dress. Harry hoped the circumstances would improve. Maybe the man would put on pants!

Finally after what seemed like ages of time Snape turned to them. He made sure his scariest scowl was planted on his face as he gazed upon them. They shuddered under his gaze. He knew they would be a lot of work. A child from the pure, rich bloodline of Weasley, a child from the poor, disgraced Malfoy's, a mudblood and Harry Potter.

Harry shrunk as his teacher scowled at them. He couldn't be mad yet! They hadn't even done anything! He watched as the teacher raised a hand and opened his mouth. For some reason he looked even more frightening that way.

"Miss Granger," He said, beckoning to the girl. "Join me for a moment." He commanded her. Under his gaze, she rose slowly and painfully from her seat and followed him into the next room.

The three boys relaxed now that Snape had left the classroom. Draco was staring at his hands, clasped on the desk. Ronald was humming a little tune and Harry was still surprised. A few hours ago he was thrown into this world, where everything seemed to be rotten, cruel and mean.

=Snape's Office=

Snape walked into his office with Hermione following behind him. She was in pain from the aftereffects of torture. As much as Snape knew that she needed to suffer, she would learn faster if she could focus.

He removed a small bottle from the shelf of his private collection and handed it to her. "Here girl, drink this. It will stop the pain." He handed her the bottle and watched her drink it down. A few seconds later he could see the results. Her posture was straighter, her face clearing of the shadows from what she had endured.

He motioned for her to follow him back to the classroom.

=Classroom=

"As one can see the blood purity line is only broken at these two intervals..." Harry tried to pay close attention as Professor Snape (as he had told them call him) droned on and on about the bloodlines of pure families. The two other boys in the room already knew everything and were obviously not paying attention what so ever.

Snape finally finished up his lecture on blood purity. He turned away from the charts and blackboard diagrams he was using to explain to the class. When he saw them lounging in their desks he was not pleased.

"BAM!" Snape slammed the desk with a pointer stick. "Pay Attention!" He snapped at them, smirking as they jumped up straighter in their seats. "Now to continue I will finally be turning you brats over to Professor McGonagall care." He smiled evilly at them again.

OOOOoooooooooooooooOOOO

McGonagall yawned and stretched her back. She had accidentally turned into her cat form after being punished and she hadn't had the energy to turn back. Just this morning she had become human again.

She left her family's manor in Scotland and apparted to the Muggle-delearning school. At least as close to the anti-apparition wards would let her. She walked into the small school to pick up the students. She wasn't as frightening as Snape, so she used more subtle means to convey her power. Like her robes and hair.

She stormed into the classroom with her robes billowing out behind her. Her long black hair was blown out behind too, cutesy of a charm. She starred at the students for a moment. After all they needed to know who was in charge.

"Very well, time to get going." Snape shooed the children out of the classroom. Dumbledore's right-hand man (who was actually a woman) scared everyone and he wanted to get away from her.

The class followed McGonagall out into the courtyard. She pulled a medallion off of her neck and held it out to them. "This is a portkey. If Severus is still halfway competent you will know what that is. Grab on."

The four gathered around her. Harry was nervous. Everything was moving so quickly. He wasn't exactly sure where he was, who the people around him were or what was going to to happen to him. On top of everything this nasty woman had appeared and was now going to take them away.

The next chapter should be out sometime this week. If you want faster updates please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or of JKR creations.

The Other Dumbledore- Chapter Four

The five touched the medallion and went spinning through space until the world settled down around them.

Professor McGonagall smashed down onto the pavement of Charring Cross road slightly more professionally then the children. It wasn't very graceful, but at least she didn't fall over. She straightened her robes and hat and helped the others scramble up.

"Come along." The four followed her into the Leaky Cauldron. Feelings of darkness and dread filled the atmosphere. There was no light, so they couldn't see the numerous blood-stains on the walls. "Quickly please!" McGonagall rushed through pub. "Stay close behind me, and whatever you do, don't stare!" She snapped at them as they proceeded out the back door into the alley.

The kids were shivering. The alley was frigid and it felt as if no one could ever be happy or ever be warm again. A sense of terrible things was reinforced by dark brick walls surrounding them so closely, it made them feel like they were suffocating.

McGonagall stepped up to the wall. "I'm only going to do this once, so stay very close behind." She drew a knife from her belt, moved her arm over a freestanding strangely stained rock and cut into her skin.

As her blood hit the rock, the bricks in front in front of them slid quickly to the sides making a small opening. Professor McGonagall rushed through with the children following close behind.

OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The rest of the day was chaotic.

Harry was amazed. Stores of fantastic magical things surrounded him. This was beyond dreams and fairy tales. He wanted to go into the stores and look around. 'Blood:for every situation' caught his eye. But Professor McGonagall grabed his arm and quick-marched them down the main street to a small, dirty shack at the end of the road.

It had no windows or signs to identify it. The door had no handle. Again Harry wondered if this was part of magic. It must have been, because as they came closer the door swung open.

Granger and Malfoy went in quickly but Ronald stopped holding Professor McGonagall and Harry back. "What a nasty place. I'm not going in there." He crossed his arms and put a disgusted look on his face. It had always gotten his parents to do what he wanted.

The few shoppers on th street stopped and starred. For a moment Harry thought there would be a confrontation. He personally thought Ronald an idiot for contradicting Professor McGonagall, she didn't seem like someone you could cross and live to tell about it.

But once Professor McGonagall glared into the crowd and pulled out her wand, the people dissipated faster then they had come to rush back to their own business.

When harry turned away from the crowd Professor McGonagall had tightly ceased Ronald's arm. "I don't care who your parents are, you are a student like any other. Now get in there before I tell Malcolm." Ronald went pale at the name.

"I.. I, Yes Professor." Ronald stammered before turning back to the door. Harry listened to both of them in confusion. Who was Malcolm and why did the mention of him scare Ronald? Not wanting to create a scene, he followed them into the shack.

Harry gapped open mouthed at the view before him. His mouth hung open and he resembled a deer in headlights. After coming through the rickety door the inside of the building must have been a different world.

Black marble walls made the space seem smaller, but it still dwarfed the main street of Diagon Alley. The entire road could have easily fit into this room. Hundreds of children and their parents were bustling around shopping from booths lining the walls. Harry started forward to explore when Granger grabbed his arm.

"Don't move. She'll get mad again." she whispered fiercely pointing to Professor McGonagall. "I wanted to go up." She moved he pointing finger to the walls.

Harry's eyes followed her finger. Upon the walls were hundreds of more booths and pathways that could have only stayed where they were with magic. This place was even more amazing then he had originally thought.

"follow me please." A younger looking man had come up to them. "I'll be assisting you today. I'm.."

"No one cares who you are." Ronald spat at him. He was still bitter about his mistake. "I'm Ronald Weasley and I don't..."

"Nice to meet you. However, we have a lot to do today and not much time for speeches. Who are you three? I'm Greg." He offered his hand and shook hands with the other two boys, stooping to kiss Granger's.

"I'm Hermione Granger. But please call me Hermione." The girl was the friendliest of them, surprising considering her recent experience. She bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. "Who are you?" She asked brightly, turning to the blond boy.

"Draco. Draco Malfoy." He stayed quiet, starring at his feet.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry smiled at the others who were all starring at him. "Uh. Is something wrong"

Greg was the first to come out of his stumper. "You're Harry Potter. The Harry Potter, the one who..."

Just as Harry was leaning in to hear what Greg was going to say someone came up behind him.

"Gregory! You don't have all day! Get going! I'll be back to pick them up in four hours. Meet me at the prearranged spot." And with that Professor McGonagall spun off, robes whirling back through the door.

"Greg, what do you mean? Who am I?" Harry was intrigued. Was he someone special? More than just an orphan living with the Dursley's?

"Not here." Greg hissed at them. "And don't ever use your last name around here either. I want to be alive at the end of the day." He turned to leave. "Follow me. Quickly! We don't have all day!" The four kids scurried after him towards the shopping booths.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything else from JKR universe.

The Other Dumbledore- Chapter Five

The Hogwarts Supply Store that they were in was even more amazing then Harry had originally thought.

"Alright, everyone got their equipment list?" Greg asked. Harry found it at the bottom of the piles of papers he'd gotten during Professor Snape's lesson. "Okay then, let's go!"

Greg bounced off like a happy bunny rabbit. The children followed him, only slightly calmer. They went over to one of the majestic walls and stopped next to a beautifully decorated shop that was carved right into the wall.

"Robes first." Greg announced as he herded them into the room.

"Ah, first years!" a tall thin woman in long black robes that flared out at the waist and then pleated down the legs emerged from the shadows at the back of the shop.

"Kids this is Madam Malkim, Madam Malkim these are the first years." Greg kept to quick informal introduction. Very necessary considering the group traveling with him was better left unidentified.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The afternoon included only shopping. Halfway through Ronald complained he 'wasn't a girl' and didn't want to spend the day shopping, and on top of that his feet hurt! No one was sympathetic. A few glares from his peers had shut him up before Greg had to intervene so the outburst was forgotten.

They stumbled their way back to the leaky cauldron weighted down to meet Professor McGonagall.

After buying robes (some for school and some for everyday wear) and pulling schools ones, they purchased books and potion supplies, cauldrons and telescopes. The last place they visited was the Magical Friends to get pets.

Ronald scoffed at the other three. He already had an owl. An eagle owl named 'king'. Malfoy on the other hand was delighted at the prospect of getting a pet, and spent forever gazing at majestic birds. Granger on the other hand was instantly smitten with a pure white kitten. They took to each other instantly and 'puff' was snuggled up in her arms.

Harry and Malfoy both ended up with owls. After much thought Malfoy bought a honey golden bird with eyes of bright silver. After looking into her eyes and smiling for one of the first times that day he declared that she was named 'candy'. Harry had a black pygmy owl called 'midnight'.

By the time they arrives at the gateway to leave Diagon alley Professor McGonagall had caught up with them.

"These are your tickets to the Hogwarts express." she told them as she handed out the brightly coloured pieces of paper. "The train leaves king's cross station from platform 9 ¾ at 11:00. do not be late, the train waits for no one." she left after they thanked her and bod her goodnight.

"Okay then."Greg stepped back to being the center of attention. "Since the train leaves tomorrow morning there isn't much point in sending you back home now."

Malfoy was the first to ask the question that was on everyone's mind. "Then where will we be going?"

Greg smiled and the four shuddered. It was a nasty smile and they were exhausted and just wanted to sleep. Harry especially had a long day and his scar was starting to hurt.

"You'll be in the leaky cauldron." Greg's smirk widened at their faces.

Ronald was horrified. "That place is disgusting! And it's haunted!" Malfoy cringed. Then Ronald lowered his voice to a whisper. "Plus, that's where _it _happened."

Greg's face grew very serious and then nasty. "Don't ever mention _it _again! You don't know what you're playing with!" he turned on his heel sharply and stalked off. Calling out over his shoulder "I'll be right back."

Malfoy whimpered like a lost puppy. Ronald was red in anger. Harry and granger were still trying to understand what _it _was and why the pub was haunted. None of them waited long before Greg returned.

After much yelling and screaming like a two-year old on Ronald's part and the threat of Malcolm brought in again it was decided that they would share a room in the upstairs hotel area of the leaky cauldron.

Greg showed them up the rickety staircase to a dusty room. He cleaned up the worst of it with a wave from his wand and a cry of "_Scorgify". _Another wand wave started up a roaring fire and a last one split the four poster bed into two bunk beds.

"I'm not sleeping in one of those!" Ronald started protesting again. Not even noticing that the others had climbed into bed fully clothed and were starting to fall asleep. After realizing no one was around to watch he also climbed sulkily into a top buck.

the room was warming nicely. The fire crackled happily and burned cheerfully in the hearth. And the many blankets piled on top of four small bodies heated the bodies almost as effectively as a warming charm.

By the time Greg left the room, everyone was sleeping peacefully. Even Ronald's look of disgust and Malfoy's terrified expression at sleeping near a Weasley melted away as they dreamed.

"BANG!" a loud noise startled the four from their quiet slumber. Malfoy jumped out of bed, drawing his wand and pointing it at the door.

"No Malfoy! It's against the law! Underage magic!" Granger was coming out of the top bunk.

Malfoy turned around. "Shhhhhhh." He hissed putting a finger to his lips as he indicated the door with his wand.

Ronald came down from the other bunk. "What's going on?" He yawned. "It's not morning yet."

Granger turned on him. "Ronald you're an idiot! Couldn't you at least try to be quiet! Who knows what's out there!"

Malfoy chuckled dryly. "You're the one talk mudblood. Especially considering how loudly you just yelled. Not that he didn't deserve it." She glared at him, but his time he held his ground and glared back.

"Um, guys. . ." Harry ventured uncertainly.

"Shh!"Granger and Malfoy rounded on him.

"This is important." He paused shaken by their glares. "Look." He pointed to the door.

The door was slowly opening. A black gloved hand came around the edge. Everyone screamed.

_If anyone is still interested in this story could they please review, so I can know if I should keep writing this story._


	6. Chapter 6

The Other Dumbledore: Chapter Six

_Last time on 'The Other Dumbledore': _

_The door was slowly opening. A black gloved hand came around the edge. Everyone screamed._

"W-W-What is that?" A terrified stutter slipped into Ronald's voice.

Malfoy managed to sneer and act as if he wasn't almost about to wet himself as well. "It's just a slave Weasley. A dementor slave."

Harry and Granger stopped starring at the door and turned to Malfoy. "What's a dementor?" Granger asked, back to a know-it-all voice.

But both boys were to otherwise occupied looking beyond them to answer.

"What's going..." Harry's sentence was cut off as the voice of a woman screaming filled his head.

"Harry!" Granger grabbed him before he fell to the floor. "Are you.." Her sentence was also cut off as she collapsed onto the floor next to him.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Harry opened his eyes. Then closed them again quickly. The bright light had been painful on his eyes and his glasses were missing.

He reached his hand over to the side of the bed. Why was he on a bed? What had happened? Who was that woman? What has a dementor? He hoped it was gone. It made everything cold and he had felt like he'd never be happy again.

After a few seconds of feeling around for his glasses Harry's hand closed on his glasses and he put them on. He slowly opened his eyes from behind the glass. His eyes had adjusted to the light now and he could see the room around him.

His bed was white, with clean white blankets. There were more beds beyond his. The exceptionally bright light was explained from large windows that showed the countryside rushing by and the fact that everything in the room seemed to be a harsh shade of white.

There was a curtain up on one side of his bed and curtains on the beds next to his. This strange room and surroundings had sparked his curiosity and Harry slipped out of bed onto the floor. Harry walked into the open area beyond his bed. He peered around the curtains and was surprised to see Draco Malfoy sleeping there.

=Draco=

Draco blinked. His eyelids must have weighted a hundred pounds each. He felt like he'd been trampled by ten thousand hippogriffs and then run over by the Knight Bus.

Being exposed to dementors was not a new experience. This reaction was. Normally they barely affected him. His good for nothing father made him practice working with dementors. They were one of the few creatures that were actually lower than Malfoy's. This shouldn't have happened to him. He was not weak!

Creaking floors at the end of his bed startled him from depressing self reflections. Potter, Harry Potter of all people was starring at him. Like Draco, he was clad in blue and white pajamas.

Draco would have been perfectly happy to ignore Harry Potter for their entire lives, but he had his orders. And the pain he was currently in made him dread the pain of failure even more.

He climbed carefully out of bed. His head pounded when he sat up and only increased when he stood. Still long years of pain had taught him to hide it well. He walked down to Harry and offered his hand. "I don't believe we were ever properly introduced. I'm Draco Malfoy."

=Harry=

harry took the offered hand and shook. "Harry Potter. But I prefer Harry to Potter."

'Draco than." this was just great. Draco thought. Now Potter- no Harry would call him by his first name.

"Where are we? Where are we going? I think we're on a train." Harry gazed around in wonder. Small bits of magic, like the floor scrubbing it self amazed him.

"Probably the Hogwarts express."

"Really?" The new voice startled the two boys. Both turned sharply to see Granger standing there with arms crossed over her pajamas. "I read Hogwarts" A History and it never mentioned an infirmary on the train."

"Gee Hermione, I call can you Hermione right?" He questioned her.

"Of course, Draco and Harry." she smiled at the boys.

"So Hermione, have you ever heard of magic?"Draco asked, finishing off with an eye roll.

Hermione blushed. "Of course. I didn't think." Draco opened his mouth to add something but before he could add to her embarrassment a woman in robes as white as the room they were in hurried over.

"Thank Goodness you're awake. I was just coming to wake you now." she looked down at the three of them. "What are you doing out of bed? Go back this instant."

Draco was quite happy with this order and returned his pounding head to his pillow. The other two were not.

"But really I'm not tired." Harry protested as the woman picked up a small white case from a shelf.

"Did I ask you that?" She looked at him. "I think not. Now go to bed." She glared at them until they'd returned to bed. Then with a swish of her wand the curtains snapped closed and she walked over to Draco's bed.

"Alright Mr. Malfoy, I'm Madam Pomfery and I'm the Hogwarts mediwitch." She cast a few diagnostic spells on him. "Headache?"

"Huh? What? Oh, yeah my head hurts." Draco was dazed. The room had started to spin around him.

"You were exposed to dementors for far too long." She offered him a light blue potion. "For your headache." She than placed a large brick of chocolate on the bedside table. "Eat this then, drink the sleeping potion. You'll awaken just before we arrive at Hogwarts."

"Thank you." Draco took the headache potion. He hardly noticed the foul taste, for as soon as he had swallowed it his headache disappeared. He sat up to follow the mediwitch's instructions.

Harry and Hermione both choked down enormous blocks of chocolate before they were allowed to even looked at each other. As soon as the bricks were finished Madam Pomfery bustled off to deal with yet another case of motion sickness.

"I'm sorry children. Drink the sleeping potion and I'll wake you up before we arrive at school." And with that she went rushing out the door.

Harry looked over to Hermione. "I'm not really keen on sleeping right now. Want to go explore?" Something about this place awakened tremendous curiosity in him.

"Oh, Harry I'm not sure. She told us to drink the potion right away and I don't want to miss arriving at Hogwarts. Let's just do as she says." and with that Hermione drank down the contents of the vial and fell asleep in seconds.

Harry disliked drugs. Taking medicines bothered him. And considering the potion in front of him looked like swamp goo didn't make it any more appetizing. After glaring at it Harry realized even wizards can't make something go away by starring at it.. He transferred the bottle to his nightstand and curled inside his covers to fall asleep naturally.


End file.
